


Hot Cocoa

by malmal88



Series: 12 Days of Buddie [1]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: 12daysofbuddie, Buddiemas, Eddie POV, Family Feels, Fluff, Hot Chocolate, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:13:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21765082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malmal88/pseuds/malmal88
Summary: For the Tumblr 12 Days of Buddie @buddiemasDay 2: Hot ChocolateEddie and Buck take Christopher sledding. While there they take a cocoa break.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Series: 12 Days of Buddie [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1568599
Comments: 8
Kudos: 173





	Hot Cocoa

**Author's Note:**

> For 12 Days of Buddie  
> Day 2: Hot Chocolate

Eddie smiles as he watches from the bottom of the hill as Buck settles Chris into his lap on the sled. Buck says something to Chris, who flails delightedly, clapping his hand. Buck reaches around Christopher and takes the reins. A resort worker walks up to them and asks Buck a question. When Buck nods, the man gives a small push. Eddie sees Chris laughing all the way, as they careen down the hill. Eddie stops breathing for a second when the sled reaches the bottom and doesn’t stop and instead continues up the mound of snow and curves upward, before sliding back in the opposite direction. When the sled finally stops, Eddie rushes over.

“That was so much fun! Did you see Daddy?” Chris shouts to Eddie, reaching up for help off the sled. 

They had driven an hour to find a place near LA that had sledding and was accessible to Chris. Really, Eddie has Buck to thank for this. When Chris had asked to go sledding Eddie had been at a loss. He mentioned it in passing to Buck in the middle of a shift, and that night Buck had texted Eddie a link to this ski place’s website. They had three different hills that were accessible to children and people with disabilities. Chris has been having a blast, and Buck - well Buck has taken on the brunt of the sledding, not that he seemed to mind at all. 

“I did mi hijo,” Eddie lifts Chris off the sled and makes sure he is steady on his feet before he holds out a hand to Buck and pulls him up. Buck wobbles when Eddie lets go and on reflex Eddie grabs his shoulders to balance him. Buck looks up with an easy smile and Eddie is suddenly very aware of how close they are. 

“Thanks, Eddie.” 

“Of course.” 

“Clear the track!” A voice calls out, and Eddie drops his hold on Buck to grab his son and hustle out of the way. Buck follows close behind, the sled in tow. 

“Do you wanna go again?” Buck asks as they near the line to take the moving sidewalk up the hill. 

“Um, not sure,” Chris says looking toward the lodge where families are sitting outside enjoying snacks. 

“How about we go get a snack, then if you want you can sled a few more times?” Eddie offers. 

Chris thinks for a few seconds. “Is that okay Buck?” 

“Of course buddy, it’s your day.” 

“Hmm...then yes! I want hot cocoa.” 

“Hot cocoa it is then, let’s go!” Buck exclaims and returns the sled to the stack nearby. Eddie watches as Christopher reaches a hand out to Buck, who takes it without hesitation. Eddie grabs Christopher’s other hand, and the three boys make their way down to the lodge. 

The snack shop is busy, but the three manage to find an empty table. “Alright, you two wait here. I’ll go get us something. What do you want?”

“Dad! Hot cocoa, silly.” Chris giggles, sitting down at the table with Buck.

“Right. How could I forget?” Eddie feigns, tapping himself on the head. “Buck?”

“Hot cocoa for me too, please. Maybe a sandwich if anything looks good.” 

Eddie nods and heads over to get in the line to order. The line is fairly long, and Eddie uses the time to watch Buck and Christopher from the distance. Buck has his phone out, and the two are bent over it conspiratorially, as Buck’s thumbs type furiously across the screen. Christopher is smiling wide and nodding, and then Buck is placing his phone down on the table. Buck and Christopher look up and catch him watching, they smile nearly identically smiles at him - ones that say mischief. A second later his own phone Facebook. Someone has tagged him in a new post. Eddie clicks it open to see the picture a staff member had taken of the three of them this morning.

Christopher had insisted that they take a picture underneath the sign with the name of the ski resort they were at, like many of the other families were doing. Eddie and Buck each have one arm around the others back and one hand securely on Chris’ shoulder. They are all decked out in their (rented) snowsuits, smiling happily at the camera. The finishing touch is the matching LAFD hats they wear. Chris had seen Eddie and Buck’s and demanded he needed one too and that they all had to wear them to go sledding. Eddie knew it was a bit much, but lately he had trouble denying his son anything, let alone a harmless request. 

The picture is captioned with “Sledding Adventure.” Eddie is sure he looks like a fool, staring at his phone with a smile so wide it almost hurts, but he can’t bring himself to care. Without hesitating he holds on the like button and chooses the love reaction. 

“Hey, man the line moved,” someone behind him says. 

“Sorry,” Eddie mumbles and shuffles forward, putting his phone back in his pocket. The line moves pretty quickly from there, and soon Eddie is carrying a tray with three hot chocolates, two large sandwiches and an overflowing paper carton of french fries back to the table. 

“Yes! Food’s here!” Buck exclaims as Eddie sits down on the other side of Chris. He puts a sandwich in front of Buck and himself, puts an empty plate in front of Chris, and then dumps a handful of fries on each plate. 

“Food’s here!” Chris mimics and steals a fry from Buck’s plate.

“Woah, woah, woah, little man, eat your own fries,” Buck grins, covering his plate with his hands. Christopher laughs and pretends to steal another. Eddie shakes his head at their antics and puts a hot chocolate in front of each of them. 

“Thanks, Daddy,” Christopher says and picks up the cup.

“Be careful Chris, it’s going to be really hot,” Buck warns before Eddie can. Eddie watches his son take a hesitant sip and make a face.

“Too hot,” he says and pouts.

“Eat your sandwich first Mi hijo, it will be cool enough in a bit,” Eddie cuts off part of his sandwich and hands it to Christopher.

When Buck automatically does the same without looking up Eddie can feel his heart thump double time in his chest and has to remind himself that it is inappropriate to earnestly propose to someone you are not dating. Eddie cannot, however, stop himself from staring sappily at his friend, who thankfully doesn’t notice as he takes a giant bite. Buck moans audibly as he chews, which sends Christopher into peels of laughter but makes Eddie’s brain turn into white noise. 

“You’re silly Buck,” Chris says as he takes a bit of his own sandwich. 

“Sorry buddy, I’m just really hungry,” Buck says sheepishly. Eddie can’t tell if Buck’s cheeks turn pink from the cold or from the way Eddie knows he is staring. 

“Do you mind if we join you? There are no empty tables,” someone asks. Eddie drags his gaze from Buck to look at the newcomer. Well, newcomers, there are two men and a little boy, who looks maybe five years old. One of the men has a tray of food. Eddie is having speech problems, but luckily Buck is more put together. 

“Yeah man, no problem,” he says, and gestures to the seats across from them. Christopher is looking between the little boy and the two men with interest. 

Buck must notice his staring too because he says, “Eat your lunch buddy,” and Christopher looks back to his food. Eddie picks up his own sandwich and the table is quiet as they eat. Eddie polishes off his food quickly, hungrier than he realized and when he looks over Buck is also finished, and Christopher almost is. 

“Daddy do you think my hot cocoa is cool enough yet?” Chris asks putting down the last two bites of his sandwich. 

“I think so,” Eddie pushes the cup closes to Christopher. Chris takes a sip, then a longer gulp. 

“Is it good?” Buck asks. 

“It’s so yummy! You need to try it,” Chris says looking between the two men. Eddie picks up his cup and takes a placating swig. It is everything he can do to swallow. The hot cocoa is lukewarm at this point and is way too sweet. Eddie forces himself to swallow and looks over at Buck, who is having the same problem. Eddie hears muffled laughing across from him and looks to see the two adults struggling to not laugh. Chris seems unaware of the stir he has unintentionally caused. “Isn’t it so good?” he asks. 

“Yeah Buddy. Why do you drink it up and we can go sledding a few more times before we go home.” Buck offers. Christopher takes a big sip of his hot chocolate in response, smiling around the cup. Eddie can feel them being watched and looks up.

“The things we do for our kids, right?” One of the men asks. 

“Oh yeah. But he’s worth it,” Eddie says smiling at Christopher who looks blissful drinking the cheap concoction. 

“Yeah, they are. Is this your first time coming here?” The man across from Buck says. 

“What gave it away?” Eddie takes a sip of the cocoa absentmindedly and makes a face before putting it down and pushing it away. 

“You bought the cocoa.” They say at the same time.

“Well, we know for next time now. Cocoa only for Chris.” Buck ruffles Chris’ hair. 

“There’s actually a little cafe down the street. They have amazing drinks, and they make their cocoa from scratch. It’s so much better,” The first man offers.

“Thanks, man, that’s good to know.” Buck smiles. 

“Don’t mention it.” 

“My name is Chris, I’m 8.” Chris introduces. Eddie smiles. Chris is becoming more and more outgoing every day. 

“Hi, Chris, nice to meet you. I’m Brian, this is Mike, and this little man is our son Ezra. He’s 4.” Brian says kindly to Chris. Chris looks between the three of them for a few seconds, then to Eddie and then to Buck. Eddie has a paranoid feeling growing in his gut. He has always been open with Chris about how there are lots of different kinds of families. Chris knows Hen, Karen, and Denny. But there is something about the way he keeps looking around at the adults at the table that makes Eddie worry what is going to come out of his mouth next. 

“This is my dad and my Buck,” Chris says when he speaks again, and Eddie breathes a quiet sigh of relief. 

“Well nice to meet you Dad and Buck,” Mike says. 

Buck smiles, “Likewise.” 

“Hey Buck, I’m done my hot cocoa, can we go sledding again now?” 

“If your dad is ready.”

“Dad are you ready?”

“Yes mi Hijo.” Eddie collects their trash and puts it on the tray. 

“Well, thanks again for the tip. Have a great afternoon,” Buck says smiling as he stands and helps Christopher up, Eddie’s hands full with their trash. 

“You too. Bye, Chris,” Brian says. Buck and Eddie turn to leave but Christopher stops and looks back at the family still sitting at the table.  
“Can I ask a question?” Chris asks looking at Brian and then Mike. Buck and Eddie look at each other over his head. 

“Sure.” They say together.

“What does Ezra call you?” Eddie is surprised at the question. The two men smile and don’t seem offended.

“He calls me, Daddy, and he calls Brian, Papa,” Mike answers. Christopher looks up at Buck, and Eddie’s heart is beating double time again at that implication. 

Christopher nods and says only “Ok, thanks. Nice to meet you,” He waves goodbye to them and turns and takes Buck’s hand. 

“We’ll wait for you over there while you get rid of that,” Buck nods to the tray of trash Eddie is clenching tightly in his hands. He gives Eddie a small reassuring smile, and waves goodbye to Brian, Mike, and Ezra. Then Chris is dragging him off chattering about maybe trying a tube this time. 

Eddie watches them go for a second, then turns back to the table. He means to say something else, not sure if he should apologize for his son. Before he can say anything Brian is saying something.

“ It seems like he really loves your partner.” 

Eddie sighs relieved. “Yeah, he really does.” Eddie chooses to ignore their misconceptions. Besides, he really hopes it will be the truth someday soon. 

“You better go, they’re waiting for you.” Mike laughs pointing to where Christopher is waving his hands wildly enough to land a plane, dragging Buck’s arm with him, as he hasn’t let go of his hand. If Buck is irritated by this is doesn’t show, and Eddie’s insides warm. With one last goodbye, Eddie quickly disposes of the trash and returns the tray before jogging over to his boys. 

“Can we do the tubes now? All three of us together?” Chris asks. And even though the tubes terrify him, Eddie finds himself agreeing. 

\---

Later that night as the TV flickers casting shadows over Buck and Chris, who are both passed out asleep at the other end of the couch, Eddie finds himself clicking over to Facebook on his phone. He is curious about the reaction the post Buck had made earlier has got. It was easy to find since Buck had tagged him. From the obnoxious number of likes, it would seem people reacted positively to it. Scrolling through Eddie sees that Buck had added a second picture to the post. He knows immediately that it’s his favorite. 

In it, the three of them are smiling over the rim of oversized cups of hot cocoa, each cup topped with a generous portion of whipped cream and sprinkled with candy cane shavings. Christopher has a smudge of whipped cream on his nose, from where he had sampled the treat before the waitress could take the photo. They had stopped at the little cafe suggested to them after leaving the ski resort. It probably wasn’t Eddie’s most responsible parenting choice, but it was worth it. Christopher’s face had lit up brightly, eyes wide when he took in what a real cup of hot cocoa looked like.

They look like a real family in these two pictures Eddie thinks, looking back and forth between the two. He really hopes that someday they will be. Buck has woven himself into their lives. Now Eddie can’t imagine being without him. Even though Eddie is pretty sure Buck feels the same, he is nervous about making a move. There is a lot to risk. 

He looks over to the man in question to see that Buck is awake and staring at him softly. “See something you like on there?” 

“Actually yes,” Eddie says. 

Buck hums. “I really like them too.” Buck carefully repositions Chris and scoots closer to Eddie. Eddie puts the phone down. “Where those guys upset about Chris’s question?”

“Nah. They...I think they thought...that you and me...they could tell he really loves you.” 

Buck smiles and knocks their shoulders together. “Relax Eddie, I know what they thought. Hell, they aren’t the first. It doesn’t bother me. Does it bother you?” 

Eddie puts a hand on Buck’s arm and looks into his eyes, “No Buck, it doesn’t. It wouldn’t bother me if he did start calling you Papa.” Buck’s eyes go wide. “Buck - Evan, -” Christopher grumbles in his sleep, and both Eddie and Buck turn to him. “We should put him to bed.” 

“Yeah, probably,” Buck says. The moment is broken. The two men get up and in short order Christopher is tucked away in bed. They stand outside his door, and Buck rubs at his face and yawns. “I’m wiped. Ugh, my apartment is so far,” Buck whines. 

“So stay,” Eddie says

“Yeah?”

“Of course, Buck. You’re welcome here whenever.”

“Is the guest bed made up?”

“Um, I think it’s actually covered in Christmas decorations right now. But I’m willing to share as long as you don’t hog the covers.” 

“Pfft. I am an excellent bed partner.” Buck follows Eddie down the hall. 

Eddie contemplates his response and goes with the safer, “Really, because you seem like a cover hog to me.” The two continue to banter as they get ready for bed. Sometime later as Eddie feels the bed dip beside him he thinks sleepily how he could get used to this before the day takes its toll and he is drifting off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! It didn't end up quite where I originally had in mind, but sometimes these things have a mind of their own.


End file.
